


A Universe Between Us

by OlkarianPrincess



Series: Season 3 Celebration Ficlets [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Guns of Gamara, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: Prompt: (Svidge) He doesn’t know why but ever since he met that green clad warrior from an alternate dimension he can’t help but wish he was able to get to know her.





	A Universe Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> For @januarycarnation
> 
> I love Svidge so much. (Also there was no relationship tag for it????? This is my ship and I will fill it!!!) This was one of my favorite prompts to fill. Svidge is life.

“What are you doing?”

Sven turned to see Slav approach. He returned his gaze to the stars beyond the great window before him.

“Thinking.”

“About? You’ve been distracted lately. It’s causing a 12% increase in the chances of mission failures in this reality,” Slav stated.

“Ya, sorry. I will try to focus.”

Slav stood by Sven and stared out into the stars.

“We’re partners, Sven.”

Sven nodded but did not respond.

“I hope you figure this out,” Slav finally said before walking off.

“Me too,” Sven responded.

As he gazed out at the universe, he wondered what  _she_  was doing at that moment. It wasn’t just that they were part of very different teams - they were an entire  _universe_  away. The woman he’d met, the one that her friends had called Pidge, was not a part of his reality. Sven wondered if perhaps she was close to the version of himself in her reality.  _Shiro_ , they had said his name was. The warriors appeared to be fond of him, but he chose to imagine that she and his alternate universe self were more than friends.

He sighed and reached his thoughts out to her. He hoped that she was safe.

 _It’s silly, no?_  he thought to himself,  _I barely talked to her and yet she captivated me._

Slav’s appearance returned his thoughts to a subject that he’d been actively avoiding. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but before he could stop it, his mind contemplated the possibility of Pidge existing in his reality. He wondered if the difference between Shiro’s Pidge and his Pidge would be like the difference between Princess Allura and Empress Allura. He hoped that it would be more like the difference between him and Shiro.

Sven sighed again and headed off to prepare for the Gun of Gamara’s meeting.

_We have bigger concerns._

His thoughts stayed on the woman in green.

~ * ~

“Do you have the device?” Sven asked.

“In 2.45% of realities I forget it,” Slav responded from behind him.

“And this is one of those realities?”

“No,” Slav laughed and Sven smiled.

“Good. Let’s finish this.”

Sven pushed open the hole he’d made in the hull of the ship and the two slipped inside. Their mission was simple: A Exart Class battlecruiser was orbiting planet Malem, one of the few planets that had remained outside of Altean control. The battlecruiser was deploying troops to the planet and implementing their “peacekeeping” system. The Guns of Gamara gained bypass codes as well as ship logs and were planning on destroying the ship from the inside.

“Guard shift is about the change,” Sven whispered. “Let’s go on three.”

He held up his fingers, “Three, two, one…”

The two rushed forward and skirted around the corner, making to the next hall before the new guard drone took position. The next two hallways were unguarded, Slav simply looped the camera feed to mask their movement.

“Almost there,” Sven commented.

“There’s a 97.36% chance that this mission will be a success in this reality,” Slav reported.

“Good,” Sven smiled.

They reached the last door and Sven raised his gun, ready to shoot anyone that accidentally came across them. Slav placed a metallic cube on the panel and activated it.

“Hey, you there! What are you doing!” a female voice shouted from the end of the hall.

“Hurry!” Sven shouted.

“Almost there…” Slav reported.

Sven fired his gun, but the woman drew her shield and deflected it. Her face was covered by a mask, but the markings on her armor indicated that she was in fact an Altean and not a mind-controlled soldier. Sven frowned - the soldiers were easier to deal with.

As Slav shouted triumphantly behind him, Sven engaged his opponent in battle.

“Hurry up!” he shouted.

He ran forward while firing, causing the Altean to hide behind her shield. Suddenly, alarms began blaring all around them. The noise caught Sven off-guard for a split second, but it was long enough for the woman to draw her gun and fire at him. A cord wrapped around his leg and his body was slammed to the ground. She tried to run around him, but he recovered quickly. He snatched her foot as she ran by and she fell straight into the metal floor.

“We have to go!” Slav shouted as he exited the room.

Sven leapt to his feet and took off after Slav. They attempted to make their way back to their shuttle, but the sight of dozens of guards changed their plan. Instead, they headed to the hangar. The Altean was hot on their trail, but a few careful shots by Sven slowed her down. The blasts grazed her helmet, but it wasn’t enough to stop her entirely. Based on the cursing and loud “clunk” Sven heard, the Altean discarded the damaged helmet as she ran.

“That one!” Slav shouted as they entered the hangar, indicating the nearest ship. “Into the pilot’s seat. And don’t crash it this time.”

“I’ll try not to!”

They boarded the back of the transport class shuttle and Sven slid into the front seat. He slammed a button to close the door, but they weren’t fast enough.

“Put your hands up,” a woman’s voice ordered.

Sven spun around in his seat, hands in the air. The Altean had slipped in behind them and held her gun to Slav’s head.

“Pidge?” the name slipped from Sven’s mouth.

_No, this isn’t Pidge. She’s Altean. She has the green markings on her face, and those ears…_

“How do you know that name?” her eyes filled with panic. “We’ve never met.”

“We have,” Sven told her.

It technically wasn’t a lie, but the statement distracted her just long enough for Slav to draw his gun. He fired and she fell to the ground.

“In this reality, the Guns of Gamara win,” he said before turning to Sven. “Don’t worry, it’s was on stun.”

Sven nodded before quickly clearing his mind and turning around to fire up the engines. As they flew away, the battlecruiser lit up in flames. Once they were a safe distance from the explosion, Sven spared a quick glance at his unconscious passenger.

_She exists in this reality._


End file.
